Shattered Sun Offensive
Blood Elf High Elf Draenei Naaru |base=Sun's Reach, Isle of Quel'Danas |faction=Neutral |quartermaster= }} The Shattered Sun Offensive, abbreviated as SSO, is the faction dealing with the Magisters' Terrace and the Sunwell Plateau, consisting mostly of blood elves and draenei, led by the naaruhttp://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/, as well as few of the high elves, who have long been opposed to Kael'Thas's deranged actions. The faction was introduced in Patch 2.4 along with the Sunwell.http://www.wowinsider.com/2007/12/20/new-sunwell-details-from-swedish-mag-level/ The Shattered Sun Offensive is a faction of Shattrath City - an army of draenei priests of the Aldor and blood elf magisters of the Scryers, united against Kael'thas Sunstrider's nefarious operations on the Isle of Quel'Danas. In addition, most of the NPC's in the Terrace of Light are now marked as this faction, and will now have many blood elves among them rather than being almost exclusively draenei. Faction description: Shattrath City's final push against Prince Kael'thas' operations in the Sunwell. Rewards Additionally, after players retake the Sun's Reach Armory, several other vendors spawn, including , the vendor. Once players retake Sun's Reach Harbor and activate the Alchemy Lab, begins selling her jewelcrafting wares. Reclaiming Sun's Reach for a list of NPCs corresponding to each phase. Quests marked with a † were removed at the end of that phase. Shattered Sun Staging Area When the first players reach the Isle of Quel'Danas, the Shattered Sun Offensive's base of operations at Sun's Reach will only consist of the boat they came on and a small camp, the Shattered Sun Staging Area. As players complete daily quests for the Shattered Sun Offensive, they will progressively take over buildings on the island, unlocking more resources and quests. Sun's Reach Sanctum The first building to be reclaimed is the Sun's Reach Sanctum. The daily quests † and † count toward securing this objective. Upon retaking the Sanctum, a Trade Supplies vendor and two additional quest givers will appear, while players may also continue repeating the daily quests, via and . Sun's Reach Armory Once players have retaken the Sanctum, the next step is recovering the Sun's Reach Armory. The two daily quests directly associated with retaking the Armory are † and †. Once the Armory has been retaken, four PvP armor vendors, two questgivers, and the vendor/repairer spawn. Additionally, the quests and replace the earlier quests. While players are working on retaking the Armory, in Shattrath City, Exarch Nasuun is in the process of creating a portal to the Isle of Quel'Danas. Players who complete † will aid him in his task. Once the portal has been activated, replaces this quest, and is activated in the Sanctum. Sun's Reach Harbor Sun's Reach Harbor is the third and final location to be reclaimed, along with the Silvermoon's Pride which is moored there. Quests associated with recapturing the Harbor include † and †. Once the Harbor has been retaken, and may still be completed. While players are working on retaking the Harbor, work also commences on building a forge and anvil for at the Armory. Players who complete † will aid her task. Once the forge and anvil have been completed, and replace this quest and Hauthaa begins selling her Badge loot. Alchemy Lab and Memorial Upon reclaiming Sun's Reach in its entirety, is trying to set up an Alchemy Lab for players, which also allows both her and to set up shop. Completing the quest † advances this objective. Once the Alchemy Lab has been built, the quests and replace Discovering Your Roots, and the reagents vendor, , spawns. Additionally, the Shattered Sun Offensive will begin to accept donations of gold to construct a statue in honor of the fallen via † and , the latter of which becomes available at Exalted and alllows a player to obtain the title of the Shattered Sun in exchange for a donation of . Once the Memorial has been built, the quest replaces A Charitable Donation for players who are not exalted with the Offensive. Completion Once all objectives on the Isle have been completed, spawns and buffs players zone-wide and inside the Magisters' Terrace with K'iru's Song of Victory, increasing Stamina by 79 and Intellect by 40. Quests The Shattered Sun Offensive storyline is unique in WoW as far as gameplay is concerned, as most quests are added or removed based on the completion of server-wide objectives like retaking locations on the Isle of Quel'Danas or activating the Portal to the Isle from Shattrath, and not based on reputation. Most quests take place solely on the Isle, but a few involve activities elsewhere in Outland. Quests not taking place on the Isle are marked with their zone information below. Once the final phase is reached, there are Shattered Sun Offensive quests taking place in every zone of Outland excluding Zangarmarsh. Neutral * / (Shattrath City / Isle of Quel'Danas awards the Sun's Reach Harbor flight path once accepted) ** (+250 reputation) *** (+250 reputation) **** (awards Heroic mode attunement to Magisters' Terrace) * (Shattrath City / Isle of Quel'Danas) ** (+250 reputation, Shattrath City / Outland gathering) ** (+250 reputation Shattrath City / Netherstorm) ** (+250 reputation, Shattrath City / Oshu'gun) ** (Isle of Quel'Danas / Throne of Kil'Jaeden) *** (+250 reputation, Throne of Kil'Jaeden) *** (+250 reputation, Throne of Kil'Jaeden) Friendly * Honored * Revered * Exalted * * Sun's Reach daily quests Quests are first introduced in the phase designated by their column and either last until the beginning of the phase introducing their replacements if marked by a dagger (†), or are permanently added to the game. The dagger notation is kept throughout the wiki for all links pointing to the removed quests. Only the quests in the rows designating an objective count towards completing that objective. So, only the quests (IR) and (TH), as part of the Sun's Reach Harbor objective, will advance the realm towards Phase 4. Alternate rows under the "Portal", "Anvil" and "Monument" headers are introduced at the same time as their parent phases (Phases 2, 3 and 4, respectively), but track completion separately from the parent phases. Realms on average will complete the alternate (Phase n''B) phases before advancing to the next major phase. Nearly all of the quests in this table are both daily quests, and available at all reputations starting from with the Offensive. The exceptions are (YCS), which is a daily quest available until players reach reputation with the Offensive, and (AMB), which is a one-time only quest, available starting in Phase 4, but requires exalted reputation with the SSO to be eligible. These two quests also have a ''negative amount listed in the ΔGold column, indicating their status as donation quests. Due to the rather large amount of information in this table, all of the quest names and rewards have been abbreviated to limit the visible size of the table. Simply hover over the link to bring up a tooltip with the full name of the quest and reward information if javascript is enabled. Additionally, the column headers for the phases link to their relevant sections in the Sun's Reach section of the article. References External links Category:Burning Crusade Category:Blood elves Category:Draenei Category:Isle of Quel'Danas Category:Shattered Sun Offensive